


Ah Shit, We’re Doing This Again, Says the Author.

by Anonymous



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games) RPF
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Ye Olde Plague, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, nothing - Freeform, that’s what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A crack, really cursed version of “Wow, they sure look like shit in the interview. I wonder why."
Relationships: Kojima Hideo/Shinkawa Yoji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Ah Shit, We’re Doing This Again, Says the Author.

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHAHAHA! I am back with my sanity missing! Self isolation is treating me damn well.
> 
> To celebrate the Death Stranding PC release, I did this instead of sleeping, or doing something actually productive. WOOHOOOO!
> 
> I was supposed to do a cursed gender bend self insert fic cos THAT’s a thing now, but I got bored of it so here I am. *Primal screaming*

It’s been a long time since Hideo can step into his company again. After months of self isolation, his office feels strange, unfamiliar. Still, it’s some sense of normalcy, and he’ll take that with a weary mind.

Hideo comes into KJP every other day. Although there are many reasons as to why he should or shouldn’t come back into the office, everyone here knows there is only one reason for him to be here: Yoji Shinkawa. 

Whenever Kojima’s in the office, he will only be in two places: his own office, or Shinkawa’s office next door. It’s open secret that these two are plotting something new; Hideo have the subtlety of a high school student with a crush on social media. It is also known that they work together really well, their names usually attached to each other’s on projects they’ve worked on.

What isn’t known is their actual relationship.

~

You see, self isolation brings about a plethora of problems. An unlimited amount of time at home makes the ultimate workaholic, which can’t be great for your sleep schedule. It also brings about general loneliness and a craving of human touch, or worse, sexual frustration. You left (or right, depends really) hand can only do so much. Even with toys, it doesn’t feel like the real thing.

Hideo had virtual meetings at home back then, which vaguely counts as social interaction, but it doesn’t help with how touch-starved he is. Now that he can finally see Yoji in person, which you might think can help, actually makes it so much worse because of...

The damned two meter rule.

He was so used to working with Yoji in such a close proximity, that the two meter distance feels like a mile. Let’s be real here, Hideo’s doing a pretty shit job at keeping their distance properly, but he’s at least trying.

It was fine at home, knowing with certainty that Yoji couldn’t be touched at all. At work however, when he’s just within arm’s reach but not quite, the urge to walk closer towards him is way, way worse. So close, yet so far away. That, along with the pent up sexual frustration that Yoji could usually help release, is rightfully maddening. 

Alas, Hideo is helpless in that he has no choice. He should be, or at least try to be, a good role model for the company. It’s a matter of survival. On the other hand, this constant test of his self-control is going to drive him insane, eventually.

So, in a bid to solve this problem as soon as possible, Hideo makes what must be an extremely stupid plan.

~

It’s that time of the day, when it’s too late for anyone to be optimally productive, but too early to let people leave this place. Seated at his desk, he pulls out a pink note and scribbles on it. He makes sure to watch Yoji move towards the open pantry, and sneaks his way to the room next door. With his mask on and everyone else focused on their work, Hideo is practically a ninja. He opens the door to Yoji’s room in a not at all suspicious way, quickly slaps the memo on his tablet, and skedaddles back to his own room. 

No one bat an eye at him by the time Hideo makes his way to his own desk, and Yoji’s still getting his coffee. Perfect. Now, he just have to wait and hope for the best. Yoji’s a smart man, he’ll understand.

~

Yoji Shinkawa is walking back to his office, only to find his door very suspiciously opened. He closed the door when he went out. No matter.

He closes the door on his way in, and puts his mug a good distance away from his workspace. Warming up to draw, Yoji notices a note on the corner of his tablet, with very recognizable handwriting. He picks it up for a closer look.

_ ”Bathroom, private talk, ASAP.” _

_ Private talk? Why the bathroom? Hideo could’ve just come to his office for that, _ he thought.  _ What can they call about in the- Oh. _

Yoji squints at the offensively pink note. Hideo can’t be serious about this. In the office no less. The curiosity won’t go away, though.  _ I should ignore this,  _ Yoji muses as his legs carry him to the bathroom, his hand shutting himself in one of the stalls. 

He shrugs at nothing as he pockets away the memo. Oh well, he’ll wait for a bit. It won’t be long before Hideo is here anyways.

Thirty seconds or so later, the bathroom exit opened again with a creaking sound. Speak of the devil, and he shall arrive.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Once again, bless Shinkawa for not having social media. Or, if you’re reading this: Hello, What are you doing here?
> 
> Do I continue this? I don’t know if I should. We’ll see.
> 
> My works are reaching a questionable amount of hits. Why? I don’t understand. I don’t think I ever will. Someone is recommending my first work with this pairing to others, which is fascinating.
> 
> In all seriousness, they need sleep. Dear lord. May all be well.


End file.
